


Taking Care of Hanayo

by Nepsty



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lactation, Menstrual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepsty/pseuds/Nepsty
Summary: Hanayo is having a rough menstrual cycle and calls Nico over to nurse her back to health.





	Taking Care of Hanayo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdamamiTomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/gifts).



> A little gift I wrote for a good friend of mine <3

“Geez Hanayo, you really can’t take care of yourself?” Nico said as she entered Hanayo’s bedroom with a warm towel and some chocolate. Nico pulled a chair up next to Hanayo’s bed. “To think you had to call me over just because your mom wasn’t here.” Nico laughs a little after saying that.

“Aha sorry, I’m sure you were busy. But it gets bad sometimes and it hurts to even move…” Hanayo tries to laugh, but ends up hurting herself. “Y-you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to though.”

“Don’t be an idiot, of course I’m staying.” Nico breaks off a piece of chocolate. “Here, eat.” Hanayo quickly takes it from Nico’s hand and eats it. “Better?” Nico asks patting Hanayo’s head. Feeling how hot it was.

“A little better… Thanks for coming over Nico, I’m sure you had better things to do than to deal with me on my…” Hanayo is then cut off by Nico.

“Relax will ya? I know what it’s like having a bad period. I’ll take care of you today.” Nico takes the hot towel and puts it on Hanayo’s head. “This should help a little, at least. Now you just lie down, I’m going to get get you a hot water bottle, okay?”

Hanayo nodded. “O-okay… I’m not going anywhere aha.”

Nico smirks at her and then gets up to leave the room.

Hanayo whines a little in pain. “Why does this have to hurt so much…” She pulls out her phone. “Maybe I can look up some kind of remedies online or something.” After a few minutes of scrolling, Hanayo comes upon something that makes her blush.

“I’m bacccck.” Nico comes back in with a hot water bottle. “Alright, stick this under your blanket.” She notices Hanayo’s face is red. “Eh? What’s wrong with you?”

“O-oh um, n-nothing. Thanks for the water bottle.”

“Come on Hanayo, tell me, what were you looking at? Was it cute pictures of me?” She now has a smug look on her face.

“Wh-what!? No, I-I wasn’t!” Hanayo is highkey freaking out at this point, she doesn’t want Nico to get the wrong idea.

“Then what?”

“I um…” She hands the phone over to Nico.

Nico looks at the phone and then her face begins to blush. “D-did you actually look this up?” Nico tosses the phone back at her. “G-geez Hanayo I didn’t know you--”

“N-no! I was looking for remedies and that came up! I didn’t even know that was a remedy…” She whines.

“You want me to give you some alone time or…?”

“Nico! N-no! Please that’s so embarrassing. B-besides, I definitely don’t have the energy to do that.” She could barely move as it is, nevermind do that.

“Want me to call Rin over?” Nico laughs.

“Nico!” She tosses the wet towel at Nico and it hits her smack dab in the face knocking her down on her butt. “O-oops…” Hanayo can’t contain her laughter.

“Ack… That hurt you idiot!” Nico is rubbing her butt standing up. “If that water battle had burst I would have gotten badly burnt!” She stomps over to Hanayo. “I was just teasing you idiot!” Nico huff.

“Aw, I’m sorry Nico. I didn’t think it would knock you back. Want a hug to make you feel better?”

“No!” She yells but hugs her anyway. “This means nothing, got it?” The two continue to hug for a good five minutes.

“S-so are you ever letting go?” Hanayo speaks into Nico’s ear. Nico immediately pulls away.

“I uh… got distracted. You’re warm…” Nico blush. “A-anyway uh…”

“Will you help me?”

“What do you mean.”

“...”

“What!? Hanayo I can’t do that!”

“Please? I won’t tell anyone, and I’ll owe you one!” Hanayo puts her hands together.

“This isn’t like you Hanayo. Aren’t you meant to be the pure one?”

“Eh? I always thought Rin was considered the pure one?”

Nico just… She straight up facepalms. “Hanayo you idiot. On the forums everyone considers you the pure one of the group. A lot of them think you wouldn’t even hold hands until you’re married.”

“But I’ve held everyone’s hands in pictures?”

Nico sighs. “Hanayo… It’s just a joke.”

“Then, you’ll help me out?” Hanayo asks her again, with puppy dog eyes. “Please Nico? It hurts too much.”

“Ah geez, Hanayo… Fine, just this once. You can’t tell anyone, okay?” She says as she climbs onto the bed with Hanayo. “Let’s just get this over with.” Nico begins to unbutton her shirt revealing a cute frilly pink bra. Seeing it makes Hanayo giggle. “H-hey, it’s not funny!”

“I’m sorry, it’s just so cute. I didn’t think you’d actually wear something so cute.” Hanayo opens Nico’s shirt for a better look at it. “It’s so cute. Are you panties the sa--” Hanayo is cut off from speaking because Nico kissed her. Hanayo was a little bit shocked, but she returned the kiss regardless. Placing her hands on Nico’s bra, she slid them underneath feel Nico’s nipples between her fingers.

Nico slides a hand down to Hanayo’s waist and puts her hand under Hanayo’s sweatpants, rubbing her crotch above her panties, Hanayo begins to moan a little and moving her hips to the touch. She pulls her hands away from Nico’s nipples, grabs her sweatpants and slides them down so that Nico has better access to her. After doing that, she reaches to Nico’s skirt and puts her hand under it and grabs her dick through her panties.

Nico pulls her lips away from Hanayo’s. “P-put it in…” Hanayo spoke softly in her ear.

“Are you sure you want to do this Hanayo?”

She nodded as she pulled Nico’s panties down. “Please.”

“It’s going to get messy.”

“Then we’ll clean up.”

Nico sighs once more. “Well, if you say so.” She lifts Hanayo’s legs and pulls down her panties. There’s a little bit of blood on both the panties and her pussy. Nico brings her dick to Hanayo’s entrance. “Alright, I’m putting it in.” Nico pushed her dick into Hanayo, which caused her to moan loudly. A little bit of blood leaked out and wrapped around Nico’s dick.

Nico began to thrust, each time she did, a little bit more would leak out and Hanayo would moan louder. “H-Hanayo… Your insides they feel so good.” Nico herself began to moan a bit now. She picked up the pace in her thrusts, putting her dick deep inside Hanayo with each. Nico was small enough to fit the entire thing inside her.

Instinctively, Hanayo wrapped her legs around Nico, pulling her even closer. Nico couldn’t help but bury her face into Hanayo’s chest, which was still covered. Hanayo decided to take charge a little. Gripping Nico’s shoulders, she rolled her over and was now on top. Immediately after, she pulled off her pajama top, revealing her much larger chest.

“Hanayo what are you doing?”

Hanayo doesn’t respond and just starts riding Nico’s dick. Her pussy taking all of it. Nico reached up to grab Hanayo’s large breasts, giving them a little squeeze. Her small hands just barely able to cover them. Nico wanted more than to just touch them though. She pushed her upper body up, letting Hanayo still ride her. She took her nipple into her mouth and began to suck on it.

Nico began to taste something quite odd, yet familiar. She pulled her mouth away and took a look. A small amount of milk had leaked out of Hanayo’s nipple. Hanayo hadn’t even noticed, her eyes were closed and she was moaning as she bounced up and down on Nico’s dick. Nico shook her head and went right back to the nipple. She continued to suck on it and drank the milk as it came out.

This turned both of them on a lot. Hanayo was getting wetter and wetter while Nico got harder. Nico felt as if she was getting closer. She knew she wouldn’t last much long. She wanted to make sure she finished strong. Like Hanayo had done before, Nico gripped Hanayo’s shoulder and rolled her back over.

“Sorry Hanayo, but I’m the on top here.” Nico smirked. Giving a few more thrusts, she then pulled out her dick and came on Hanayo’s pussy. Covering her pubic hair in cum. Nico snickered. “Oops, I meant to cum on your chest, but I didn’t quite pull out in time.”

This caused Hanayo to blush. “Nico…”

“Well, did that satisfy you enough?”

“Um, Nico? I never came.”

“Wait really? But you were having so much fu--” Hanayo suddenly grabs Nico’s dick.

“You don’t think you’re done, do you? You have to make me cum too.”

“Alright well I’ll put it back it once it gets hard.”

“Don’t leave me hanging Nico, you have to do something until then.”

Nico thinks for a moment and then something pops into her head. She moves her body down and brings her face to Hanayo’s pussy. She begins to lick the cum off of Hanayo’s pubes. Playfully bringing her tongue to Hanayo’s clit, all the while looking up at Hanayo.

Upon putting her tongue inside Hanayo and tasting a mix of cum, vaginal juices and blood, Hanayo instantly react and wraps her thick legs around Nico’s head, pushing her face right into her. Nico struggled for just a moment, but then relaxed a little and continued to do what she was doing. Slowly but surely, she brought Hanayo to an orgasm. Hanayo’s juices covered Nico’s face and then she pulled her legs apart.

Nico pulled away, her face soaked. She crawled back up to be face to face with Hanayo. “Well, I tasted myself, so now you can taste yourself.” This made Hanayo blush and look away, but Nico grabbed her face and turned it back to her. “Clean my face.”

Nico had juices and a very small amount of blood on her face, but Hanayo gave in and began to kiss and lick Nico’s face, cleaning it up. She tasted every last bit of herself on Nico’s face. Once cleaned the two of them started laughing together.

Nico lay her head down onto Hanayo’s chest. “That felt good… do you feel better now?”

Hanayo wrapped her arms around Nico. “It felt wonderful.”

Nico smiled. Hanayo’s nipples were just inches away from her face, so she reached over and began to suck on them again. She was able to get more milk to come out. Hanayo cuddled Nico and let her continue to do so.


End file.
